


Hangin Out With The Boys

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Series: Survey Corps Archives [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, Female Hange Zoë, Foursome, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, True Love, True Mates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: The year is 845. Hange just turned twenty-five a few days ago. And is still a virgin. But that may come to change... As Mike has offered to them as well as to Erwin and Levi to make them discover this thing called a ... hot-spring ? They have never heard of such a thing. And hence, are eager to discover what it is. As such, they have no idea as to what that location implies...
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë
Series: Survey Corps Archives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Hangin Out With The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Life is pain. It's been one week and it still fucking hurts. I can't and won't read that chapter again. This is my way to cope. I hope it can help you too. They are the reason why I cared about SNK in the first place. Long live our beautiful phoenix.

. It was Mike's idea. They were in his hometown after all. To celebrate the new year. He told them about that thing... that place that was not too far away from his home. A.. hot-spring ? Hange had never heard of that. And as such, as with everything that they had never heard of, was looking forward to discover what it was. Hence, they had no idea that it involved the fact that they had to get completely fucking naked in order to enter it. Which explained why nobody among the crew except them and Erwin agreed to go with Mike. The two huge blonds had known each other since their days of training. They were five years Hange elder. Had always being here for one another. Of course, Levi came along as well. For wherever Erwin went, so did the short-tempered raven. He had pretty much become Erwin's bodyguard at this point. His shadow. So... That's how they ended up in this situation. With their three best friends and esteemed colleagues stripping all of their clothes off like it was nothing. They take a deep breath. Try their best not to look at them. The last thing that they need right now is to be fucking blushing. They untie their long brown hair and remove their shirt, pants and trousers before slowly and carefully entering the hot spring. And so now, their three best friends have seen them completely fucking naked. Great. Which doesn't seem to bother them all that much. Hange's nose is itching. There is something about the water... The way it smells. A little bit like... rotten eggs. The same odor a Titans. Although not as strong and nauseating. Could it be...  
\- Hange: Sulfur... That's sulfur...  
\- Levi : What was that, four-eyes?  
\- Hange : That smell... that's coming from the steam... It's that of sulfur... just like titans... Of course it is... It just makes so much sense...  
Levi shrugs. Mike hums. Erwin looks at them. Seeming rather intrigued. Hange stare at the rocks. The pond is very small. And very hot. They are barely inches away from one another. Which the guys don't really seem to mind. Hange carefully peek. Fuck. Is Mike something else. One meter and ninety-six centimeters of perfectly chiseled muscles. A well groomed three-day stubble. His messy blond hair falling in front of his eyes. As if he wasn't adorable enough as it is. He is kinda fucking gorgeous. And such a sweetheart. Probably the most caring and sensitive person that they have met in all their life. "Don't blush you idiot". And Levi. Everyone in the training corps always makes fun of him because of his short height. Not to his face, of course. They don't really get why. They don't see what's supposed to be wrong with it. Or with him for that matter. Yes, he is a little bit rough around the edges. But they know how how much of a beautiful a person he is within. Deeply caring for his fellow soldiers. They actually find him incredibly cute. In his own grumpy way. And to top it off, well... He so happens to be rather pleasing on the eyes. And then there is Erwin Smith... And his eyebrows. Just like Mike, a really tall fuck. Although, clearly not as tall. Erwin might just be the most attractive man to have ever lived. He could get the whole world to burn for him if he wanted to. He has that kind of aura. And next to the three of them ... Is them. Hange Zoe. As shy and nerdy as one can be. Hiding their never-ending list of insecurities behind their eccentricity. For no one is this world is more afraid than they are. Constantly worried about everything. But how could they not be ? When there always is so much at stake. So much to lose. "Am I blushing right now ? Fuck, I hope I'm not blushing... please, no...tell me I'm not..."  
\- Erwin : Can I ask you something, Hange ?  
They nervously brush their brown bangs and adjusts their foggy oval glasses before answering him.  
\- Hange : Yeah...thing sure, Erwin.  
\- Erwin : How much do you like us... Mike, Levi and I ?  
\- Hange : What... what do you mean by that ?  
\- Erwin: Well... A few days ago... While we were camping in the forest... I was checking on your crew and... I heard you mumbling in your sleep... It was... rather... interesting...  
"Oh shit." Okay, now they are definitely blushing. That much is certain. This is it. They know it. This is their chance. Right here. Right now. They know that they will never have the strength to tell them if they are not asked about it. They would be far too scared. They have to do it. And they have to do it now. Otherwise, they will regret it for the rest of their life. Which they doubt will be a long one. They know it better than anyone. In the end, everything burns. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. So that of the cinders of the old, something new may come to spring. Such is the circle of life. Everybody dies. It's just the way that life works around here. They have always known. That this life of theirs will be a short one. An incandescent one. They might as well try not to fill it with too much regrets. And if there is one thing in this world that they do not wish to regret... It's this.  
\- Erwin: You don't have to answer me, if you don't want to... But... do you have... dreams about us ?  
"That is... one way to put it. To say the least."  
\- Hange : Yeah... I... I wish that they were... that they were more than that...But...You know...  
They bow their head down in embarrassment. "Come on Hange, you can do it. You have to. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to them. Don't miss your chance at happiness." They are being so absorbed in their tormented thoughts that they do not notice the way that their three companions are looking at them. How saddened they are by their confession. Levi starts playing with a lock of their brown hair. They turn their head in order to face him. Being rather surprised.  
\- Levi : God fucking damn it... You are just so fucking adorable... Especially when you wear your hair down like that... You know that ?  
If they are blushing or not isn't really a question at this point. They stare at the water that is flowing between their legs. They have never told anyone about their journey. About how they became to be Hange Zoe. They don't like to think about the past. Maybe one day... Who knows. Right now, they are stunned. Trying their best to gather their strength. In order to answer Levi's question. Which they end up doing. With a faint whisper.  
\- Hange : Thanks... I do... I do like you, guys... A... A lot. You've always been so nice to nice to me... You have always cared about me... Always been there for me... I... I...  
They suddenly feel Mike's arms wrapping themselves gently but firmly around their waist. He is so soft. So gentle. So caring. So careful. Fuck. Their face must be as red as a fucking tomato right now.  
\- Hange: Mi... Mike... You... Oh...  
He pulls them into a long and passionate kiss as Levi come closer to them and Erwin watches over his three proteges. With a warm smile on that handsome face of his. When Mike releases their lips, Levi puts his hand behind their neck and slowly turns their face up to him. They are crying. Tears of happiness streaking their cheeks.  
\- Hange : You guys... You...  
Before they have the time to say anything else, Levi continues what Mike started. Locking their lips. He is a rougher kisser than Mike is. There is something desperate about his domineering attitude. Like a furious plea. Like he is screaming to them : "Please don't fucking go. Not you. You're mine. Don't you fucking go anywhere. I won't fucking lose you too." They close their eyes. He unlocks their lips. Gently wipes their tears off their face.  
\- Hange : Oh... oh... Fuck...  
Erwin joins his three companions and softly grabs Hange by their chin. Tilting their head up until the hazelnut storm of their eyes meet the frozen ice of his. They can't believe that any of this is happening. They have wished for it for so fucking long.  
\- Erwin : What was that, Hange ?  
\- Hange : Oh fuck... you guys... I... oh...  
Mike who is still holding them between his arms starts to kiss them on their neck as Levi begins to slowly massage their plentiful breasts. In a way far more gentle and caring than his kissing.  
\- Hange : What... hum... oh !  
Erwin moves his hands across their body, slowly caressing their skin until he reaches their hips. Which he firmly but gently grips. Hange is sweating. They are about to fucking lose it. Their heart is beating so fast. They feel like it's about to fucking burst.  
\- Erwin : Have you ever done it... Hange ?  
\- Hange : Nuh... No... Please... don't... you guys... don't judge me...  
Their virginity is something that they are deeply ashamed of. And saddened by. They have just turned twenty-five a few days ago. It makes them feel so unloved. So unwanted. It has filled them with bitterness for so long.  
\- Erwin : We are not judging you, Hange. Do you want to do it ? Don't worry, we'll be gentle.  
\- Hange: I... I know you will...  
\- Levi: So... is it a yes, four-eyes ?  
\- Mike : You don't have to rush it if you don't feel like it. We'll be here for you. No matter what.  
Mike is more the quiet type. He doesn't use that soothing voice of his very often. That is as deep and warm as honey. So when he does, it is always for something that he deems to be worthy of it. Like them. And their happiness. And their well-being. Hange inhale slowly. This is such an important moment. One of the most important of their existence. And they couldn't possibly think of anyone more appropriate to share it with them than these three guys. Whom they love. So much. They are the only real friends that they ever had.  
\- Hange : You three... you have... my undying trust...  
Levi and Erwin are looking at them. Waiting for it. And they can feel Mike doing the same behind their back. Waiting for the word. For that word. They take a deep breath. It is something that most people would never be able to understand. But then again, they are not most people. Some of their peers think of them as a genius. That word always makes them smile. It doesn't really mean anything to them. They are not more intelligent than most. They are just using their intelligence in a more pertinent way. They have a goal. There lies the key. And they are persistent. They are present on this earth because they have a mission to fulfill. They often wonder... what it must be like to be ordinary. Not to be... like them. But the truth is... They wouldn't exchange their tormented and brilliant life over a more comfortable and ordinary one for anything in the world. They are proud to be themselves. With those fiery brains and that incandescent heart of theirs. Most people would call them a slut. Whatever that silly word is supposed to mean. How can they not understand ? Love. It is not something that you can control. That you can limit. You are bond to fall in love with more than one individual in this life. Especially if you are surrounded by remarkable ones. By dreamers. Adventurers. Inventors. Pioneers. The very people that make this life worth living. And this species of theirs worth existing. How could you then restrict yourself to love only one person ? The very thought of doing do is ludicrous. Indecent. Disgusting. They can not think of any other words for it. Although... They have noticed that some people do not get in a relationship with other human beings out of love. But instead do so for such nonsensical motivations as social status. What a miserable life that must be. We only have on shot at this existence. How criminal it is to waste it so. All these thoughts are racing through their mind as they are slowly opening their mouth. Until that word finally escapes their throat.  
\- Hange : Yes.  
Almost as soon as they utter the word, Erwin releases their hips and grabs their legs which he spreads wide open. Levi is still at their breasts and Mike keeps holding them firmly by their waist. Pampering their neck with prickly kisses. He will never let them go. Won't let anyone or anything take them away from him. That is a promise he is making to himself in this moment.  
\- Hange: Oh... what...  
\- Erwin : We are going to start with some fingering... all right, Hange ?  
\- Hange : Oh... okay...  
And then, they feel it. Entering them. At first, their vagina twitches a little bit. But Erwin slowly eases himself into their heated orifice. Carefully. Methodically. Playing expertly with their clitoris. Suffice to say that their face is now completely flushed. It's very... pleasant actually. So different from anything they have ever experienced before. In a good way. Even touching themselves. Which they do pretty much everyday. This feels... incredibly intimate. Rewarding. Like their insides are blazing. And that they are just starting to discover themselves and to understand something that has always been part of them. That they did not know anything about until now. There is no going back now. No forgetting this newly found knowledge. No running away from this deeper understanding of themselves. As well as of the world. And of their place in it. Fuck.  
\- Hange : Huh... ma... oh...  
\- Erwin : How does it feel, Hange ?  
\- Hange : Nice... It feels... oh.... nice... Warm... oh fuck...  
\- Erwin: Do you want to have my dick inside of you, Hange ?  
\- Hange: Yeah... I want that... I... I want that... Fuck... I need that... oh...  
Levi and Mike decide to switch gears and the former takes their ears hostage with kisses while the latter continues the massage that the raven had started. And does he fucking do it well. Shit. Levi's hands sure were something. But Mike's are really something else. Holly fuck.  
\- Hange : Oh... What... What are you doing... Oh...  
\- Mike : Carefully kneading that beautiful dough that you gifted me. I used to be a baker before joining the corps, you know ?  
\- Hange : Ye... Yeah ?  
\- Mike : Yeah... It was a family business... Hum... Oh fuck...Damn...Hange...  
\- Hange : That... That explains while you keep baking us things all the time... Like... Tree cakes... Or... Oh... Mike... you guys... oh fuck... I... I love you so much... Oh !  
\- Mike : Hum...  
\- Erwin : We know, Hange... We know.  
\- Hange : Oh fuck... Levi... what... oh !  
Humanity's strongest has decided to stop teasing their ears and to resume his domineering and desperate kissing from before. So now, they have Levi at their mouth, Mike at their breasts and Erwin slowly entering their private parts. Fuck. They have reached the gates of paradise. They can feel their vagina pulsating as Erwin is coming in and out of it. Stimulating just the right parts.  
\- Hange : Oh ! Oh shit ! Oh ! Oh fuck ! Oh !  
Their whole body is burning up as if it was drowning in a sea of flames. Their heart is beating so fucking fast. They are losing themselves to their senses. As if a tongue of fire was burning their insides. Their eyes are shut. Sealed by absolute bliss.  
\- Erwin : Well... would you look at that... Looks like... They have lost all control...  
\- Mike : They have found people that are worthy of their trust... Haven't they ?  
\- Hange : Oh... Oh fuck... Oh...Oh my...  
Nothing else exists now. There is no past. No future. Nothing but those overwhelming sensations. The now is for once truly a present. For the first time in their life, they have stopped thinking. Worrying. Fearing. Now, all they do is feel. The heat. The sweat. The beating of their heart. Pulsating with such violence. Like a spike in their veins. The shivering of their skin. The shaking of their legs inside Erwin's large hands. The melting of their tongue with Levi's. Mike hands working their magic. Gently rubbing their breasts. They feel Levi's lips releasing theirs. Only for Mike to take them prisoner. Before gently letting them go. They feel it. Coming. It's coming. Their back begins to arch. It is fucking coming. They are about to...  
\- Hange : Oh... Fuck... I'm about to... I'm about to... Oh fuck...  
\- Erwin : You're about to what... Hange ?  
\- Hange : I'm about to come... I'm about to fucking come... I... oh... oh fuck... oh.... oh shit... I...  
\- Levi : Fucking come for us, four-eyes.  
\- Mike : Hum...  
\- Erwin : Do as you're told, Hange.  
\- Hange : Oh fuck... I'm about to... I'm about to... fuck !  
And then it comes. Their release. They deflate. Having found a peace beyond anything they could have ever imagined. Then something hits them. A thought. They almost forgot what those things were. But it is here. A thought. That is reigniting those fiery brains of theirs. A thought of care. For their companions. Their friends. Their lovers.  
\- Hange : You guys... You haven't had the time to... You haven't time to...  
Erwin delivers a soft kiss on their lips. A warm and kind smile on his face. All the three of them. They are smiling. To them. Even though...  
\- Hange : What...  
\- Erwin : This wasn't about us... Hange...  
They can't hold back their tears. Their glasses are now completely blurred. Levi once again plays with a lock of their messy brown hair. Before grabbing their chin with his fingers. The silver fury of his eyes meeting the hazelnut storm of theirs.  
\- Levi: Happy birthday, Hange.


End file.
